Long Lost Family
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: Yay! Another new chap! What's with Diana? What's does that have to relate with this? R&R. Please crystalphoenix3, don't report me! sob, sob
1. Default Chapter

Prinsu here: I decided to make another story since my last one stunk! This story is about yugioh   
  
as well. There might be crossovers at some point….. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.   
  
(oh yeah, I thank crystalphoenix3 for inspiring me to start on fanfiction,   
  
I used two of her characters in return of a queen, their names are Katana and Isis:   
  
Crystal I'm not copying you, just using them.)I don't own yugioh or Katana and Isis,   
  
but I do own Melody and Diana.  
  
Long Lost Family  
  
//Yami to Yugi//   
  
/Yugi to Yami/   
  
-Katana to Isis-   
  
=Isis to Katana=   
  
Italized letters- a person is thinking  
  
[Diana to Melody]  
  
[[Melody to Diana]]  
  
*...*- actions  
  
"..."- Normal quotes  
  
Let's start this already!  
  
"C'mon you guys! We'll be late if you don't get a move on!"  
  
"Well excuse me, Joey, you're the one that's not carrying anything!"   
  
"Tristan, if you don't calm down, none of us will get to Mai's house for the sleepover."   
  
Katana said. "And Joey, why don't you help out."  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
"Finally, we can hit the road. Who's driving?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I will!" Duke Devilin replied.  
  
(7 minutes later)- At Mai's house  
  
"What took you guys so long?!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I for one was ready before anyone!" Joey said.  
  
"Well, Joey for one, didn't help us load the car!"   
  
"Yes I did, Tristan! I put this- this-this bag!"  
  
"Oh, wow! That's so much help!" Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
-Look at them, squabbling like a bunch of babies!-  
  
=Insulting, today, aren't we small lady?=  
  
-I inherited it from you,-  
  
=Maybe I shouldn't have inherited too much....=  
  
"Katana, earth to Katana, are you going to help us get ready?"  
  
"Oh, of course." Katana replied sweetly.  
  
"What were you doing just staring out of space there?" Mai asked.  
  
"Oh... nothing, just talking to myself."  
  
"You and Yugi are very suspicious, yes, VERY suspicious.   
  
It's not normal to stare out of space like that too often."  
  
"Uh..yeah, whatever."  
  
(20 minutes later)- Let's get the party started!  
  
"Whew!" everybody said." Finally, we're done.  
  
*everyone on the floor panting*  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get the party started!" Tea said.  
  
"How about truth and dare first since it's still early." Katana suggested.  
  
And so the game begins...  
  
Prinsu: Okay, I left you on a cliffhanger, but I'll write the next chap soon. Bye for now! 


	2. Truth or Dare Gone Wrong

Prinsu:Hey I'm back.   
  
We stopped in the middle of truth and dare.   
  
Let's see how the ygo gang does...  
  
Truth and Dare Game Gone Wrong  
  
"I got the bottle!" Mai exclaimed. "Let's begin! I'll start!"   
  
*Mai spins the bottle.It lands on Tea.*  
  
"Tea, truth or dare?" Mai asked.  
  
"Umm....dare."  
  
"Whoooo, go Tea!" Joey said.  
  
"Shut up, Joey!"  
  
"Okay Tea, I dare you to um... put these hot clothes on!"  
  
"Okay......."  
  
*Tea goes into bathroom and changes.Tea comes out.*  
  
"Wowee, wow, wow!" Tristan exclaimed. "What a change! She's almost as gorgeous as  
  
Katana, but Katana still is better."  
  
*Katana blushed*  
  
=What's the matter little one? Embarrassed?=  
  
-No, I'm not embarrassed! Just, just...ummmm..-  
  
=Admit it, you are!=  
  
-Okay, so I am, but I don't want to here another word from you, got it?-  
  
=Fine, be that way, I'll shut off the mind link for now...=  
  
-Wait....-  
  
*Katana never finished.*  
  
As soon as Tea changed back to her normal clothes, she spun the bottle.  
  
That bottle landed on Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, truth or dare?"  
  
/Yami, a little help here./  
  
//Nah, you're on your own.//  
  
/I should've listened to Isis when she told me you wouldn't help with anything./  
  
//Yes, I do. I help you during duels.//  
  
/Then why didn't you help me when I lost to Katana!/  
  
//No good reason.//  
  
/Just pick one!/  
  
//Nope, I can't help!//  
  
/ERRRR!!!!/   
  
*Yugi stood up and started yelling at his puzzle.*  
  
Some people made the cuckoo sign while Katana stared.  
  
Anyone else: -.~  
  
-What do you think's up with them?-  
  
=I have no idea.=  
  
-What! I thought you knew everything!-  
  
=When did you find that out? I don't know everything!=  
  
-ERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!-  
  
Katana then took her hourglass and started slamming it on the floor.  
  
Both Yami and Isis needed a barf bag. Everyone else stared at both actions with a confusing look.  
  
"Yup, they both have gone crazy."  
  
"Uhhh.. why don't we continue the game?" Serenity suggested.  
  
When Katana and Yugi heard that they started blushing hard and they stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Ok, I pick truth." Yugi said.  
  
"Ok Yugi, who do you like better, me or Katana?"  
  
"Uhhh....I don't know."  
  
"Just pick one!"  
  
"Ummm.....both?"  
  
"You're hopeless. Just spin."  
  
Yugi spun the bottle.......  
  
Prinsu: Okay, I know this isn't the best, but it's still okay. I hate writer's block!   
  
It isn't my fault that this was lousy. *Starts sobbing* Anyway, I hope you review. 


	3. Cheeseburgers, and a Mysterious Girl

Prinsu: I'm not the best at writing summaries, I guess. But in this next chap you will meet   
  
Melody and Diana. No, you will not know a thing how this relates to our story, I predict,  
  
but you will know who they are. So read this and REVIEW!  
  
Cheeseburger, anyone?  
  
Yugi spun the bottle and finally said," Look, you guys, I'm getting kinda tired of truth   
  
or dare. How 'bout we go get a cheeseburger at McDonald's? (I know that restaurant's   
  
name is dull, but I couldn't think of any other.)I'm starved."  
  
"Okay Yug, I guess it's fine. Besides, I'm getting kinda hungry as well." Joey said.  
  
A few minutes later- at McDonald's  
  
"I'll stand in line!" Yugi told everyone.  
  
"And I'll come with you." Katana said.  
  
In the line, YUgi was in behind a girl.  
  
/She's seems all too familiar./  
  
//What do you mean, Yugi?//  
  
/It seems that I've met her before./  
  
//are you sure?//  
  
/YES!/  
  
//Okay, I'm not getting into a fight again. I remember what happened the last  
  
time....//  
  
"Yug, are you going to stand ther or order?"  
  
"Wha..Oh! I want six cheeseburgers please."  
  
"Whoa little man, how old are you?"the cashier asked suprised.  
  
"16."  
  
"A little short, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just take my order."  
  
"You're going to eat all these cheeseburgers?"  
  
"No, I'm ordering it for my friends as well."  
  
"Oh." the cashier said handing Yugi the cheeseburgers as he paid the money.  
  
"Hey, you guys, I got the cheeseburgers!"  
  
"Thanks Yugi!"  
  
"No problem. Hey, I'll just be over there for a while to meet up with someone."  
  
"OK, Yug." everyone said.  
  
"Hi." Yugi said to the "familiar" girl.  
  
"Hi, my name's Diana." the girl said.  
  
[Is this the boy you were talking about?]  
  
[[Yes, he is. How strange to find him here.]]  
  
[No, he's just a normal teen, maybe a little short.]  
  
[[ Anyway, we've still got to reunite, you know.]]  
  
[Yeah, okay.]  
  
"Uh, hello?" Yugi said to Diana when she was talking to her millenium bracelet."  
  
"Oh!" Diana said surprised.  
  
'That's a really nice bracelet." Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks, my father from Egypt gave it to me. And that's a nice puzzle kinda thingy."  
  
Diana said.  
  
"Thanks, my grandpa gave it to me when he went to an archeaoligical dig in Egypt."  
  
"Well, I've got to be going."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
/Something's very strange about that bracelet of her's./  
  
//Yes, it has the millenium symbol on it.//  
  
/I wonder..../  
  
//If she has something to do with us? Yeah, so am I.//  
  
"C'mon Yugi, we're going."  
  
"Be right there!"  
  
Prinsu: I guess now you have the feeling of what's going to happen. Maybe I shouldn't  
  
have told you so much......... 


	4. Milleium Item Talking

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prinsu: Maybe my last chapter was too much.... Oh yeah, forget about crossovers, I  
  
don't think I'll ever get there.   
  
To Crystalphoenix3: Hehe, sorry I used your characters! Please don't  
  
report me! *starts to sob* I worked hard on this, please!(If you're not crystalphoenix3,  
  
DON"T READ THIS!)   
  
Now, on with the story......  
  
Disclaimer: No, i don't own yugioh or Katana and Isis! I don't think I ever will....  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
MILLENIUM ITEM TALKING  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
(At Mai's house)  
  
"Look at the time, I think it's time we all go to bed." Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight everyone," Joey said tiredly.  
  
*Lights out*  
  
###############################################################################  
  
(3 a.m.)  
  
//Yugi, Yugi, are you awake?//  
  
/.../  
  
//YUGI!//  
  
/Huh, wha, who?/  
  
//Yugi, calm down, it's just me.//  
  
/o../  
  
//Are you awake?//  
  
/Barely../  
  
//Listen, there's something strange about Diana//  
  
/I know/  
  
// Can you help me find out what that is?//  
  
/Sure, in the morning./  
  
*Yugi falls back asleep*  
  
#################################################################################  
  
(4 a.m.)  
  
=Katana! Wake up!=  
  
- Who's there?-  
  
=me.=  
  
-Oh-  
  
= Yami just called me. he said somthing about a strange girl.=  
  
-Yeah, and what exactly does that have to do with me?-  
  
=He needs us to help him to find out about her.=  
  
-Hey, don't you mean that girl that Yugi was talking to yesterday?-  
  
=Yeah, strange, she seems so familiar.=  
  
-Yugi said that also. And I feel the same way.-  
  
=Get some sleep now.=  
  
-okay.-  
  
#####################################################################################  
  
(At Diana's house)  
  
[[DIANA!!!!!!!!!]]  
  
[Yeah?]  
  
[[I think they're on to us.]]  
  
[Who?]  
  
[[Remember?]]  
  
[Oh, them.]  
  
[[You have to make sure they don't suspect a thing or the plan is ruined.]]  
  
[Okay....zzzzz]  
  
[[YOu're never any help.]]  
  
[zzzzzzz....]  
  
#######################################################################################  
  
(9 a.m.)  
  
"Whoa.. that was one rough night." Tristan complained.  
  
"I had a great sleep, how about you big brother?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Great."  
  
"You guys, Katana and I are going out to get some fresh air." Yugi told everyone.  
  
"Okay Yugi."  
  
##########################################################################################  
  
/Come on./  
  
-Okay.-  
  
"Hey! I didn't know YOU could transfer messages to my head!"Katana asked Yugi surprised.  
  
"Well, now you know."  
  
"Hey about that girl.......  
  
###########################################################################################  
  
Prinsu: What a nice place to stop, huh? Guess you know a little more about Diana and how  
  
she relates, huh? If anyone has any ideas about another chapter, could you send some ideas,   
  
please? ^_^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
